


Снежные ангелы за порогом

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: О пользе медиумов [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, Gen, a tiny bit of canon divergence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Диппер Пайнс и сюрпризы - вещи не то чтобы совместимые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снежные ангелы за порогом

Блиф Холлоу встретил его метелью, которая внесла его в здание автобусной станции, а затем вынесла на улицы города и подумала, что ей стоит поработать навигатором.  
К счастью, метель вскоре закончилась, и Диппер Пайнс, закутанный в синюю балоневую куртку и яркий вязаный шарф, смог осмотреться и попытаться определить, где находится. Изображённая на ближайшей вывеске ведьма, зеленорожая, с рядами редких зубов и в чёрной остроконечной шляпе, не сильно помогла. Городок выжимал из местной легенды о ведьме все соки — даже строил на ней весь свой туристический бизнес.  
Это работало. Не со всеми, но достаточно для того, чтобы в летние и несколько весенних и осенних месяцев хозяева местных забегаловок и единственной на весь Блиф Холлоу гостиницы, оставались наплаву.  
Несколько лет назад близнецы Пайнс приехали бы сюда, не раздумывая.  
За местными легендами всегда скрывается что-то большее: даже если чаще всего это огромное надувательство. Иногда местные легенды скрывали ложь, ошибки прошлого, а то и прикрывали маньяка, о котором все старались забыть. Блиф Холлоу был золотым дном для тех, кто копал глубоко. А близнецы Пайнс как раз были очень трудолюбивыми «копателями», с многолетним стажем работы с лопатами любых видов.  
Но Блиф Холлоу повезло. У них было кое-что получше «копателя»: у них был Норман Бэбкок.  
Тот самый Норман, который решил загадку с ведьмой в 11 лет.  
Тот самый Норман, что поменял фамилию на «Прендергаст» и иногда посылал в газеты объявления о помощи профессионального (почти что) медиума.  
Тот самый Норман, который на прошедший Хэллоуин помог Мэйбл найти её одержимое злым духом тело.  
Тот самый Норман, который встречал бы его у автобуса. Если бы Диппер Пайнс сообщил о своём приезде.  
Чего он не сделал.  
Не то чтобы Диппер был сторонником сюрпризов. Он любил загадки и тайны, этого у него не отнять, но сюрпризы… Специалистом в этой области была его старшая сестра. Та могла запечатать сюрприз даже там, где ему не было места. И при этом не разозлить адресата. В общем, у Мэйбл был настоящий талант.  
Может быть, именно этот талант и решил проявиться в Диппере Пайнсе. Должны же близнецы хоть что-то делить? Не пополам, конечно.  
Если Мэйбл могла устроить сюрприз даже мультимедведю, спящему в своей берлоге, то чем хуже Диппер? Ведь так?

Дом Мэйбл Пайнс отыскать оказалось нетрудно.  
Во-первых, Диппер знал адрес: Мэйбл вписала его в стандартную подпись в электронном письме, чтобы не присылать подругам по тысяче писем с улицей и номером дома. Не то чтобы это мешало ей присылать им же тысячи писем по другим поводам.  
И во-вторых, у дома номер 11 по улице Вязов (вот она, проблема маленьких городов в виде ограниченной фантазии!) по обе стороны от подъездной дорожки красовались снежные ангелы. Только Мэйбл могла так долго валяться в снегу и не сдаться, пока последний ангел не займёт положенное ему место у чахлой ёлочки возле мусорных баков.  
Рождество на улице Вязов. Этот год заканчивался со стилем. Стилем «Я выглядел многообещающе, но посмотрите, что вышло в результате».  
Диппер только надеялся, что подобный же стиль не изберёт его собственная жизнь. Хотя выбранная вместо мистических историй антропология в маленьком колледже в Орегоне уже должна была насторожить.  
Диппер Пайнс вспоминал все те ужасы, что им довелось пережить в детстве, и некоторые в юности, да и, чёрт подери, совсем недавно, с содроганием. А ещё с небольшой толикой азарта, которую упорно игнорировал. Чудовища и проклятые вещи могут подождать. Колледж и уверенность в своём будущем намного важнее. И тихое Рождество с сестрой, вдали от цивилизации, в местечке, очищенном уже от двух ведьм… Это хорошая идея. Просто замечательная.  
Ступеньки у входа нещадно скрипели — Мэйбл наверняка считала этот звук музыкальным. Дверь выглядела настолько негостеприимной, насколько отталкивающе вообще может выглядеть дверь. Ей не хватало только медного молотка в виде головы какого-нибудь мифического зверя. Если звонок прозвучит, как погребальный колокол, Диппер уверится, что его сестра поселилась в летнем домике семейства Аддамс.  
Но его ждал сюрприз — звонка у двери вовсе не было. Ни кнопочки, ни выломанной клавиши, ни даже чёртового старомодного каната.  
Диппер вздохнул. О том, что сестры не будет дома, он не подумал. Да и где бы ей ещё быть в раннее утро понедельника?  
Он грохнул свой рюкзак о половицы и забрался на деревянные перекладины веранды. Разумнее было бы отправиться в «Ведьмин котёл» и подождать там, например, до обеда: кто знает, вдруг метель поднимется вновь, и тогда Мэйбл встретит на пороге не брат, а снеговик.  
— Диппер?  
Пайнс настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не услышал поскрипывания снега под чужими шагами, и от неожиданности отклонился слишком далеко назад и потерял равновесие.  
Он свалился прямо на одного из снежных ангелов. Снега было немного, но он хотя бы чуть-чуть смягчил падение. Он и всё то, что Диппер успел на себя нацепить, готовясь к массачусетской зиме.  
Всё вокруг немного расплывалось, как если бы он переборщил с пуншем на вечеринке, но склонившуюся над ним фигуру Диппер различить смог.  
— Ты как? — спросил Норман Прендергаст, протягивая руку.  
— Порядок, — Диппер поднял вверх большой палец, а заодно попытался схватиться за ладонь в яркой полосатой перчатке. Зрение вдруг снова обрело фокус, и Пайнс усмехнулся.  
— Работа моей сестры?  
Лицо Нормана было красноречивее любых слов. Кто ещё мог так вольно поиграть с цветовой палитрой? Да и кто бы вообще стал носить такую «красотищу»?  
Последние перчатки, которые Мэйбл прислала брату на дань благодарения, он сбагрил соседу: индюшки на костяшках смотрелись уж слишком смело для его возраста. Да для любого возраста, если уж на то пошло.  
Пока Диппер стряхивал с куртки снег, Норман уставился на перчатки, словно впервые их увидел, и пошевелил пальцами.  
— Вообще, они весьма практичные.  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул Диппер и потянулся к капюшону, чтобы проверить, не забился ли снег и туда.  
— Что ты тут, кстати, делаешь? — Норман втащил на крыльцо старого дома коробку, которую ставил на дорожку, чтобы помочь второму парню, подхватил по пути рюкзак и открыл дверь. Та поддалась легко, словно только и ждала, что лёгкого тычка коленом.  
Ну и дела.  
— Решил навестить сестру, — Диппер поспешил следом, стараясь не отстать. — Рождество же скоро… Тебе не помочь?  
Норман мотнул головой и опустил свою ношу у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Далеко нести и не пришлось.  
— А что здесь делаешь ты?  
— О, это дом моего дяди, — Норман махнул рукой и закрыл за Пайнсом дверь. Похоже, метель снова решила разгуляться. — Мэйбл не говорила? Ей было нужно жилье, а я всё равно здесь почти не бываю. Хотел разобрать здешнюю библиотеку, но Мэйбл заверила, что сама справится.  
— Библиотека? — Диппер оглядел холл, совсем небольшой, в котором помещалась стойка для обуви и зонтов, заглянул в кухню и задержал свой взгляд на лестнице, тёмной и пахнущей пылью и приключениями.  
— Да, мой дядя был… ну, типа, странным.  
— То есть, где-то там наверху нас ждёт не просто библиотека, а настоящая сокровищница, — Диппер облокотился на перила лестницы, и те опасно заскрипели. Парень тут убрал руки, а то ещё, чего доброго, и здесь грохнется.  
— Если так на это посмотреть… Что-то вроде того.  
Они прошли на кухню: оказывается, Норман принёс инструменты, потому что кое-что нуждалось в лёгкой починке. Подкрутить кран там, стукнуть пару раз по батарее здесь… Ничего особенного.  
Неудивительно, что они провозились со всем этим мелким ремонтом ещё пару часов.  
Потом Норман отыскал в старом серванте слегка закопчённый чайник, а в буфете — чай.  
Время пролетело незаметно. Разговоры не были самой сильной стороной Диппера — тут первенство опять несла Мэйбл. Но стоило только найти нужную тему, нужное направление в обсуждении, и младшего Пайнса было не остановить.  
Они обсудили местную легенду о ведьме и, естественно, Норману пришлось поведать о приключениях себя одиннадцатилетнего более подробно. Диппер процитировал пару работ одного исследователя паранормального, которому, судя по всему, можно было доверять. С книг научных они перешли на книги Кинга и Страуба, с них — на фильмы самых различных категорий, но известного содержания, а с фильмов…  
— Первое сверхъестественное существо!  
— Помимо моей сестры? — фыркнул Диппер. Не то чтобы это была очень оригинальная шутка, но сдержаться было практически невозможно.  
Мэйбл, похоже, обладала каким-то особенным чутьём на разговоры, в которых её упоминали. Она вдруг ворвалась в кухню маленьким разноцветным ураганом, словно уже какое-то время стояла за углом и ждала подходящего момента. Чего она, конечно, не делала.  
— Бро-бро!  
Объятия Мэйбл могли бы занять первое место в нескольких штатах сразу по нескольким критериям: силе, хватке и, пожалуй, количестве вкладываемых в них чувств. Судя по всему, за пару месяцев сестра успела соскучиться по брату так же сильно, как и он по ней.  
— Твой сюрприз удался! — она щёлкнула братца по носу и выбежала в коридор, чтобы через секунду вернуться с множеством пакетов.  
Она выудила оттуда пакет муки, молоко и яйца, и зажгла газовую горелку. Ей даже спрашивать не пришлось — блинчики всегда приходились к месту. И появлялись они не поздно, а в нужный час — как любой уважающий себя герой. Даже если он — еда.  
— О чём вы тут говорили?  
На сковородке заскворчало масло. Что-что, а готовить быстро Мэйбл умела. Научилась ещё в тринадцать, в особо экстренных ситуациях.  
— Я спросил о первых увиденных сверхъестественных сущ…  
— Ох, — Мэйбл хихикнула и вылила на нагревшуюся поверхность тесто. — Это было незабываемо…  
— Это были гномы. Но Мэйбл считала, что это парень её мечты, — Диппер попытался спрятать злорадную улыбку в рукав, но сестра её, конечно, всё равно увидела.  
— Любой бы ошибся на моём месте.  
— Справедливости ради стоит добавить, что я думал, будто это зомби.  
— Гномы? — только и смог выдавить из себя Норман, скептически приподняв одну бровь.  
— У них довольно неплохо получалось изображать человека. Кстати, — Диппер щёлкнул пальцами, словно вспомнив что-то забавное. — Они называли себя Норманом.  
— Точно-точно! И как я могла забыть? — очередной блинчик зашипел — Мэйбл перевернула его другой стороной. — Нормальный Норман. Ничего необычного. Разве что целый рой гномов под одеждой.  
— Тебя это как будто уже не смущает.  
— А чего тут смущаться? Это ж не у меня первый поцелуй… Хотя, погоди, и у меня он тоже случился с…  
К счастью, Диппер даже не пришлось вскакивать и затыкать сестре рот.  
— Вы это сейчас выдумали! — Норман словно и не слышал того, что последним бормотала Мэйбл.  
— Ах, если бы, — Диппер покосился в сторону сестры, которая самозабвенно продолжала готовить блинчики. Он знал, что удары сковородкой, даже самые лёгкие, не особо хорошо действуют на него по утрам. И он знал, что она не забыла о том, на чём её прервали. Похоже, стоило промолчать и не развивать тему. А пока…  
— А у тебя? Кто был у тебя? — Мэйбл перевела разговор в прежнее русло, и Диппер было расслабился… Погодите-ка, Прендергаст же не подумает, что они продолжают говорить о поцелуях?  
— Первым паранормальным? Призрак, конечно, — Норман смотрел в пол, словно ему было немного неудобно говорить о подобных вещах, но всё при этом, надо же, улыбался. — Первый из тех, что я запомнил. И кто знает сколько до того времени, как я начал связно говорить.  
Специалистом по заполнению неловких пауз тоже была, как ни удивительно, Мэйбл. Она не страшилась даже тех разговоров, которые затихали после упоминания умершего родственника или очередного политического скандала. И тут она не подвела.  
— Кушать подано! — Мэйбл брякнула на стол тарелку с парой горячих блинчиков и бутылку кленового сиропа, а после вернулась к плите.  
Блинчики закончились быстро.  
А у суперспособностей Мэйбл не было ни ограничений, ни срока годности.  
— Диппер, ты должен мне снежного ангела! — похоже, Мэйбл видела, что гармония её снежной «стаи» нарушена и тут же вычислила виновного. — Так что тащи свою задницу на улицу!  
Девушка выскочила из-за стола с нечеловеческой скоростью, бросив напоследок «И посуду вымыть не забудьте!»  
Диппер вздохнул.  
Через пару минут они с Норманом быстренько нацепили куртки и шарфы и вышли на улицу, где их уже ждала ищущая возмездия Мэйбл со снежками в обеих руках.  
Рождество в этом году обещало быть незабываемым.


End file.
